The Insanity Of Death
by Pretty Much A Big Deal
Summary: One day, everything falls apart. When Serena stares in the face of insanity, what will she do? Denounce it? Or embrace it? A story of betrayal and sanity unfolds. Rated for graphic scenes and language. Mild Death Note cross over.
1. Introducing the mad

**I don't own Sailor Moon or Death Note, wish I did. **

A smirk played on the silver haired beauties lips as she flicked her cigarette on the floor and used the heel of her black leather boot to put out the ember and crush the remainder of the tobacco.

Pushing herself up from the wall in the dark alley way that she had been leaning on, the girl, no, woman, rammed her hands into the pockets of her black leather trousers and tilted her head to the sky, staring at the sky in twisted amusement, with sparkling ocean eyes.

Shrugging her white wife beater clad shoulders, the woman shook some of her shoulder length silver hair into her face and stalked out of the alley and down the sunny street of Juuban, Tokyo, Japan.

This was her home town, this was where she belonged, this was what she ran from.

This was Serena Tsukino.

Well... Kind of.

_Last time I set foot here I was 15... My, time flies. _Thought the 21 year old Serena as she briskly walked down the street to a familiar arcade.

Just as she walked through the doors and heard a familiar inviting jingle, a scream could be heard from down the street.

"Serena! I'm going to **kill** you!"

Several heads snapped up and turned towards the door where the sound came from, as Serena smirked and casually walked into the arcade.

"Serena?" Whispered the sandy blonde haired man from behind the counter, going unheard to all but Serena herself, as she sat down on one of the stalls.

"Andrew." Serena said softly as she rested her head on her hand and smiled warmly at her old friend.

In a flash, Andrew was over the counter and hugging the silver beauty with all his might.

"I missed you too! But I need to breathe!" Serena squealed happily.

Pulling away quickly, Andrew stared at Serena as tears slowly slid down his face, while his eyes shined with hope, happiness and... Despair?

"Andrew." Serena mutter sadly.

"Serena, where have you been? Why did you leave suddenly? We where all so worried about you!"

"Oh... You know, just here, there, England. And honestly, Andrew, I'd love to say "I just felt like a change", but I just couldn't stand it here anymore. You know I trust you like you were my own brother, so I tell you this, one person can only stand so much betrayal before they have to run from the pressure." Serena said as she took off her sun glasses and stared at Andrew with tired, pain filled eyes.

"They are sorry, Serena." Andrew said, knowing whom she was referring too.

Of course he did, everyday since Serena's disappearance, Amy, Mina, Raye, Lita and Darien all came into the arcade with a cloud of depression hanging over their heads and glimmers of guilt in their eyes. Hell, even Molly and Melvin had come in with such. It was like everyone who Serena cared about had betrayed her and was now feeling the back lash, or lack there of.

"Darling, they don't know the meaning of sorry. I find it highly unlikely that they feel anything other than self love." Serena huffed, remembering the fateful day where everything started to go down hill, or more accurately, down a cliff.

**Six Years Before: **

_Serena held back a whimper as she walked down the busy streets of Juuban, remembering the prefect picture she had seen before her. _

_Raye, Darien and Rini, all sat at a table next to the window in the arcade, laughing at something Rini had said, probably about her. They looked like a perfect family, but a week after Darien had broken up with her, no longer loving her, had he obviously found comfort in her best friend, while Rini had the parents she'd longed for, leaving Serena frozen solid with sadness and shock, in the pouring rain. _

_A sharp pain ran through Serena's arm as someone bashed into her, obviously in a hurry to get out of the freezing rain, they didn't even bother to glace at her to see if she was alright, as she fell harshly to the ground with a large gash running down her arm, where the mans zip had caught her skin and ripped it off. Serena didn't make a sound as she pulled herself up from the cold, unforgiving pavement, ignoring the sympathetic glances she got from people who had taken shelter under a near by supermarkets extended roof. _

_Serena continued to shuffle home, trying to recollect herself so she could face her family, because God forbid that she ever be truly upset outside of whining over spilled milk. _

_Just as she reached her house and opened the door, she knew something was wrong, normally one does when the metallic smell of freshly spilled blood rushes up your nose before you even had a chance to breath in. Eyes wide, Serena dumped her bag on the floor in shock and rushed into the house, only to see something that no teenage girl should ever lay eyes upon._

**Present Day: **

"Darling?" Andrew questioned, breaking Serena out of her trip down memory lane.

"Ah yes, sorry, six years surrounded by an English teacher will do that to you." Serena smirked, obviously aware of the fact that she was painfully articulate in comparison to how she was all those years ago.

"So, what was England like?" Andrew said, happy to get off of the subject of the girls and Darien.

"Superb, really. Of course, it has crime much like any other place in the world, but the people are friendly and the shopping is amazing, the weather is highly under rated and the food is gorgeous, and in all of my years of living there, I haven't met one person addicted to tea." Serena smiled cheekily back.

"Sounds great! Speaking of food, want a milkshake? On the house, of course!" Andrew chirped.

"Nah, I'll have a coffee thanks, also, why are you still working here? I thought you would of well been into your career as a doctor by now!" She said, suddenly realizing the time difference.

"Yeah, I am, don't worry about that." Andrew laughed. "I just come here sometimes to help out a bit, trip down memory lane sort of thing." He smiled, going in the back to make Serena's coffee, leaving her to look over old memories once again.

**Past: **

_There, in the center of the room, lay her mother, only recognizable by her lavender hair and orange and yellow dress. _

_Her face was slashed in different directions, her left arm and right leg had been cut off at the root, on later inspection, the left arm had been stolen, while the right let remained in the bathroom upstairs. Blood pooled around her, making her hair sway to and fro in the blood, as if she was some kind of Gothic mermaid, disgustingly beautiful. _

_Two Wara Ningyo (Japanese curse dolls) were nailed to the walls at waist height. Serena was short of breath, hyperventilating as she transformed and ran upstairs, frantically searching the rest of the house to see if anyone else was home, or, if the killer was still inside. Upon reaching her parents room, she was greeted once again with a sight of the same horrific nature. _

_Her father lay in the center of the room, much like her mother, but upside down. His head had been caved in by continuous beatings, the shape of the weapon seemingly carved into his skull. His eyes had also been poked out and crushed, glasses put on after they had been removed, he was also surrounded by blood that seemed to endlessly pour from his eye sockets. Like he was crying his own death, staring back at Sailor Moon, empty eyes begging for understanding, salvation... But she had been too late. _

_This time, three Wara Ningyo had been nailed to the walls, one on each wall, much like down stairs. _

_Running to her little brothers room, she flung open the door, somewhat relieved to see there was no horribly mutilated body lying on the floor, a twinkling voice of sanity in the back of her mind whispering that he was at a friends, only to be shattered when she was two Wara Ningyo on the walls. Shaking to a point of near fainting, Serena turned and opened her own door. Directly in front of her, on the wall, was one, single, Wara Ningyo, as if to say: "I killed your parents, and I will be back for you and your brother." _

_Staring at the straw doll, Serena barely heard her communicator going off, she barely managed to pull it out of her subspace pocket, she barely managed to turn it on. _

_"Where the hell are you, Moon?! I don't care if you're about to have dinner or if your favorite cartoon is on, you have responsibilities so get your ass down to the park NOW!" Sailor mars screamed down the line, ending the communication before she could notice Serena's colorless face._

_Before she could notice her princess's soul die. _

**Present Day:**

Serena picked up the coffee Andrew had placed in front of her but a few moments ago, sipping on the substance for a few seconds, eyes wide in thought, she did not notice Mina walk into the arcade, but Mina noticed her. After a few seconds of shock, Mina ran out of the arcade to get the other scouts.

**Past:**

_Sailor moon flew through the air at break neck speeds, her hair turning silver and her eyes turning ice with every leap and bound, until she reached the park. _

_Landing so forcefully it smashed the cement walk way, Sailor moon stood up to her full height, head tilted down, eyes glaring at the monster, leaving her face half shadowed, with her aura oozing with insanity. _

_The crashing sound Sailor moon's entrance came with managed to stop the fight, Scounts, Tuxedo Mask and even the Youma stared wide eyed at the Senshi leader. _

_Mars was, of course, the first to recover. _

_"What the hell, Meatball head?! What took you so long?! Decided to have a nap half way here or something? Stop being so incompetent! You're the reason we're all hurt!" Sailor mars bellowed, breaking the state of shock._

_"She's right, you did take too long to get here." Sailor mercury whispered, not noticing that with each word, Sailor moon's aura became more and more powerful, more out of control. _

_"Yeah, Sailor moon, you really need to start being more responsible." Sailor Venus tagged in, trying to make their leader realize how important she was when it came to fighting the youmas._

_"If you didn't sleep and eat so much, maybe we wouldn't have so much trouble all the time." Sailor Jupiter concluded. _

_"Stop standing there and blast the youma, Sailor moon! You've had enough time already!" Tuxedo snapped, as he held Rini to him, who stuck her tongue out at Sailor moon. _

_"I should be leader! We'd never have these problems if I was!" Sailor mars shouted loudly, trying to egg the other sailor scout on._

_Sailor moons fingers twitched, and in a second, the bright red devil youma turned into dust. _

_"Die." Sailor moon whispered, turning her face more to the light, showing the jaded look that had washed over her beautiful features. With blazing red eyes, Sailor moon smirked and disappeared in a flash. _

_"What just happened?" Rini whispered, scared out of her wits. Tuxedo mask stared at the empty space Sailor moon had been standing seconds before and whispered in reply._

_"I... I don't know." _

_Meanwhile, Serena walked, again, through the streets of Juuban towards the police station, clasping and unclasping her hands with each step, trying to control her sanity._

_"Serena! Hey Serena! Wait up!" The joined voices of Molly and Melvin rang in her ears, causing her to stop and turn around, tilting her head slightly to the side, wide eyed._

_"Where are you going? We'll come with you! We haven't spent time with you in ages!" Molly chirped, smiling at her best friend. _

_"Sorry, but I'd rather go alone." Serena said, giving a tight smile that looked almost inhuman. _

_Alone._

_Alone._

_She was all alone. _

_"Come on! Let us come with you." Melvin whined. _

_"Yeah! We haven't been able to see you ever since you became friends with the girls, all we want is to talk to you for a little bit." Molly asked, puppy dog eyes shining._

_"No. I have to go alone." _

_"It's to see them, isn't it? Are you honestly so selfish that you'd abandon your own friends once some better ones come along?" Molly whispered harshly, mood changing in seconds, obviously having harbored such feelings for a long time._

_"No." Serena replied, her voice dead and cold._

_"Who needs you as a friend anyway?! You're stupid and kluzy and never do anything right! I hope you suffer and end up alone, because you honestly don't care about anyone except yourself!" Molly screamed, caught up in her own over dramatic grief of loosing her friend to someone else once again. In her rage, she didn't notice her hand shoot out and slap Serena across the face. The tight smile curved onto Serena's lips once again as Melvin held a distraught Molly back._

_"I already am." Serena hissed, turned around and ran off. Leaving Molly and Melvin confused and saddened. _

**Present Day: **

"So, what did you do when you were in England?" Andrew asked, returning from giving a booth their orders.

"Well, you know, spent two years in an insane asylum, ended up in an orphanage met my best friend, became rock star, as you do." Serena said, sipping on her coffee once again.

"An insane asylum?! That's a joke, right?!" Andrew asked, dropping his wash cloth in shock (seems to be a lot of shock today).

"No." Serena said simply, sipping her coffee once again.

**Past:**

_Serena clasped Sammy's hand tight in her own as they stood in the pouring rain over the graves of their parents. Dressed in a full black gothic lolita dress with black lace gloves and black boots, with a black ribbon holding her hair back in a ponytail, Serena looked like a fallen angel, holding a gothic spider curved umbrella over their heads, while her brother wore a black suit, shirt and tie. _

_It was a dismal day, Serena noticed with a twisted smile, perfect for a funeral. _

_They had been standing there was 2 hours after the funeral had ended, both stiff as boards, neither saying anything, only tightening their hold on each others hands ever so often. They were all they had left in the world, they both knew that. No other relatives to speak of, they knew they couldn't lose each other. _

_"Excuse me Miss, young Sir, I need to ask you to come with me." An kindly old man said, dressed in a black suit with a white shirt and a old fashioned bowler hat. He had a salt and pepper mustache and crinkled eyes that shone with kindness and sympathy at the young siblings. _

_"My name is Quillsh Wammy, and I'm here to take you to the Wammy house." _

**OK, yes, the murder scene was helped by Death Note: Another Note.**

**I personally love the betrayal stories and don't think there are enough out there that result in a strong Serena or Usagi, I know she's out of character, but I rather her being insane to depressed. Also, the "Serena, I'm going to kill you!" line will be explained in the next chapter, there will be more Darien involvement as well. This is NOT a Mars bashing story. So yeah, review if you want this to be updated faster, or just... Don't at all, I only wrote this for fun, so yeah. **


	2. Walls that torment

**I don't own Sailor Moon, or Death Note**

* * *

_**Past:**_

_Sammy and Serena both sat in the back of the rather old fashioned Bentley, neither talking or looking at the sights as they passed, merely staring at the floor. They had been on a long plane journey and still their behavior had not changed, still dressed in their funeral clothes, the two orphans were too wrapped up in their misery to truly realize the fact that they were in England. _

_As the car slowed to a stop, Serena reached out her hand and clasped onto Sammy's, whispering a mere "stay with me" before getting out of the car once Mr. Wammy opened the door, more of a butler than a world famous inventor. _

_"Come along, I know you've both been through very much in the past few hours alone, but you both must go through a screening for your own safety, you are both here for a reason, and we can't let you go a moment longer without insuring your safety." Mr. Wammy said, walking beside them up the large amount of stairs that lead up to the large, old mansion that was now known as the "Wammy house" orphanage. _

_They walked through the empty hallways of the orphanage, the grey carpet and the cream walls making everything slightly more gloomy in Serena's opinion. Shortly after, they stopped in front of a pair of large, oak doors. _

_"Please wait here for a moment." Mr. Wammy said, smiling kindly at the two before opening the door and shutting it tightly behind him._

_"Are we going to be OK?" Sammy's voice cracked with uncertainty, depression and exhaustion. Serena merely tightened her hold on his hand. _

_After a few minutes, the doors reopened and Mr. Wammy stepped out. _

_"Please come in." He said, bowing slightly to the two. Upon entering, Serena and Sammy laid eyes on a brown haired, brown eyed woman dressed in a doctors white coat, a black turtle neck and simple black trousers and shoes. _

_"Good afternoon, you two must be Serena and Sammy, I'm Doctor Stella Jones, I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to have to talk to you separately about a few things." Dr.Stella said politely, obviously dealing with similar cases before. _

_"Why?" Serena snapped back at the woman, pulling Sammy closer to her. _

_"Just to see how healthy you both are, it will only take a few minutes, you may go first if you like your brother will be threatened." Dr. Stella said, standing up and dusting off her coat. _

_"Alright." Serena said warily, and Mr. Wammy lead Sammy out of the room._

_**Present Day:**_

Serena walked slowly along the path that ran around the lake, having darted out of the arcade with a quick "goodbye" to Andrew, as she knew her doom was coming closer. Picking up a book on the way to the park, The Shakespeare Secret by J.L. Carrell, she read as she slowly walked around, knowing it would take a little while to be found due to new territory. Already being half way through the book, Serena sat down on a bench and flipped the page, reading at phenomenal speed.

Unbeknownst or, more so, purposely ignored on Serena's behalf, Darien and Rini were walking on the other side of the lake, Rini happily eating an ice cream cone, and Darien staring at the ground, scuffing his shoes along the floor.

_It's all my fault, I felt her transform before the battle, I should of said something, I should of __**done something!**_ The same message whirled around in Darien's mind like a broken record, skipping all common sense for his own self pity.

Darien was jerked back to reality, literally, when Rini stopped, pulling on Darien's hand to get his attention, her eyes staring wide at the other side of the lake.

"What is it, Rini?" Darien asked kindly, trying not to snap at the small girl for braking his thoughts.

"Isn't... Isn't that Serena?" Rini replied shakily, breaking their hands apart and pointing, with a shaking hand, to a lone figure sat on a bench with their face hidden by a book.

_Silver hair? It can't be!_ Darien stood, much like Rini, wide eyed, not believing what he saw.

_**Past:**_

_Dr. Stella came out of the room shortly after, followed by Serena. _

_"Would you mind staying out here with your brother for a moment? I need to talk to Mr. Wammy." Dr. Stella said, her voice quivering. _

_"Of course." Serena replied, sitting down next to her brother on the floor the other side of the hallway. _

_After the door had closed, Dr. Stella turned to Mr. Wammy._

_"Were you aware that she was the one to discover the bodies moments after they had been murdered?" Dr. Stella said seriously, staring at Mr. Wammy with a stony glare. _

_"No, I was not. It was said in the police report that she only saw bloody paw prints from the cat and immediately called the police, she never mentioned seeing them, the police never questioned it, seeing as the paw prints were there, they passed off her strange behavior to depression in connection to their deaths. Why? How badly is her mental health affected?"_

_"She is not safe to herself or those around her in her current mental state, I strongly suggest you send her to a psychiatric ward as quickly as possible. If you don't do so now, we are all in great danger." Dr. Stella said seriously, rubbing her eyes, obviously having experienced too much from one girl. _

_Mr. Wammy stared at the ground, a look of true sorrow washing over his face. _

_"I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to that... Just... Talk to the brother, we'll decide where to go from there." Mr. Wammy said, turning around and opening the door. _

_"Please come in, Sammy."_

_**Present Day:**_

Darien and Rini had broken into a run once they had come out of their shock, slowing down as they approached the mystery figure.

"Excuse me?" Darien croaked and the woman placed her book on her lap and turned to them.

"S-Serena?" Darien whispered, watering as he stared into the face of his beloved, his soul mate.

**_Past:_**

_"Please come in, Serena." Mr. Wammy said after a few minutes of standing alone out in the hall way. _

_"Thank you." Serena said quietly as she stepped into the room, taking a seat on one of the two plush chairs placed in front of the desk as Mr. Wammy say behind it. _

_"Now, so you both know, this is no ordinary orphanage. I am fully aware of the I.Q of you both, thus you have been sent here. This is the Wammy house, an orphanage made specifically for young children with way above average I.Q, now, as you can see right now, it is empty, that is because we have only recently opened it after the discovery of one of the smartest children in the world, L. I believe he is the same age as you, Serena." Mr. Wammy smiled politely. "While he is currently away on business, you will both have a chance to meet him... Eventually." Mr. Wammy finished off, his expression turning grave for a few moments._

_"But yes, as I said before, we need to talk to you in regards to your own safety, you see, both of you, once receiving the proper training, will go on to become detectives, much like L, to help the greater good, but, as you currently are, that would be dangerous, more so since your parents death was not an act of sheer violence... It was planned." Sammy gasped at Mr. Wammy's comment while Serena didn't even blink, she had already figured that out. _

_"Well, as you both may have noticed, L is quite a strange name, you see, in order to keep your identity secret, we do change your names here, burn birth certificates, records and the like. Now, since you both have names that start with an "S", you will both have different names to the normal ones we would choose. Serena, you are now in the eyes of the law, Shadow, while you Sammy, are now Select. These will be what you are to be called from now on, do not tell anyone any name other than the ones now given to you." Mr. Wammy paused as the two stared at each other with uncertainty, nodding slowly._

_"Good, now, I regret to inform you... That..." Mr. Wammy paused, going over what he was going to say in his head. _

_"Serena, I'm terribly sorry, but until you are of soul body and mind... You will report to St. Crispin Hospital for the mentally insane. I'm... Really very sorry, but as you currently are, you are a danger to yourself and those around you." Serena clutched Sammy's hand as he wailed helplessly at the thought of losing his sister, while Serena stared straight ahead, she had gone beyond the point of crying anymore, whispering "it's alright" to Sammy several times as he clutched her shirt, Serena stood slightly, staring Mr. Wammy in the eye. "Alright." _

_Shortly after, Serena stared back at herself through a mirror in a makeshift barbers, tiles white with everything but the clippers bolted to the floor. _

_The man holding the clippers smiled cruelly back at Serena. _

_"OK, love, I'll give you a special, one time only deal. I'll get rid of all of this mess for free!" He laughed to himself at his own joke, before Serena's silver waterfall of hair started to separate and drop the ground. They had shaved her head._

_**Present Day:**_

"Damnit Shadow!" Came a very British voice from Serena's left, turning her head and braking eye contact with Darien, Serena stared into the eyes of the devil... Well, sort of.

There stood a girl around 5"7, wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a black wife beater that said "I heart monsters", with a picture of a realistic heart. Her hair was cut short to a point where she could be confused as a man if you squinted and ignored the general female features, colored acid green. She had bright blue eyes that could be compared to nothing more that a Huskies and a scowl on her face.

"I told you I wouldn't wait for you." Serena said bluntly, standing up, ignoring Darien and Rini completely.

"Who are you?" Rini snapped angrily at the intruder.

"Who are you, yourself, brat!" The strange girl snapped back, glaring dangerously at the small child.

"C, it's hardly your place to talk to small, out of control children, if anything, you should be shouting at the father." Serena said, walking to C's side, fingering the pages of her book in disinterest.

"TC! Not C! C is too close to B." **TC** shuddered, soon followed by Serena, at the implied message that only they could understand. Suddenly, Serena slapped TC's head.

"Ow! What was that for, woman?!" TC barked, rubbing the spot Serena had struck.

"That was for calling me 'you-know-what' earlier!" Serena snapped back at her.

"So? You let them call you it!" TC shouted defensively.

"Oh, no one cares about them, anyway, let's go before Select starts to take apart your laptop again." Serena said, watching as TC's eyes turned the size of saucers. Quickly, she grabbed onto Serena's arm and they had vanished in a flash.

"Serena." Darien whispered, a tear sliding down his face, as Rini clutched her Luna ball, sobbing silently into it as her arm faded in and out of existence.

_**Past:**_

_Serena was flung violently into her cell, complete with a padded wall and padded bed. _

_She stared back at her man who had shaved her head before, clutching her grey pull over 'dress' (though it was more of a potato sack with holes for her head and arms) to her legs._

_The man sneered at Serena, glaring down at her as if she had killed his first born child._

_"This will be your home from now on, filth."_

* * *

**Thank you so much to Sesshy's Mistress** **and WildLatin, really! I love getting reviews ahaha. But yeah, only people who have read Death Note: Another Note will understand why I used Select as Sammy's name, though it isn't really of any importance. The scouts will come in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**

* * *


	3. Insanity Is Your Friend

**You know the drill.**

"What do you mean she's back?! I couldn't sense her return! This isn't possible!" Raye screamed, bashing his white knuckled fists against the low table located in the temple. A "scout meeting" had been called the second Rini ran into Raye's room crying about how Serena doesn't love her anymore.

"I can't pick up her power levels on my computer, are you sure it was her?" Ami asked, typing away at her computer, obviously she had just came from the hospital she worked at, due to the doctors coat and shiny name tag she was wearing.

"Positive." Darien replied, eyes slightly glazed with unshed tears as he glared down at the table.

"It doesn't sound like her, though." Luna mumbled, eyes filled with sorrow at the memory of her princess.

"Yeah, but 6 years can change someone." Lita concluded.

"So can the death of your family and the betrayal of all of your friends in no less than an hour." Mina sighed and everyone in the room tensed up.

"You don't have to say it so bluntly." Raye snapped.

"Well it's true! We were all so concerned with how she wasn't fighting up to our standards, we didn't even stop to try and consider something may be wrong! We jumped to conclusions and never gave her any leeway, we always treated her like the fool, pressured her to be better, and never expected her to be any different than a 5 year old! We all know Serena was better than how we treated her, but we did it anyway!" Mina shouted in reply, standing up from her seat and glaring harshly at Raye, who glared back.

"How dare you-" Raye started.

"Don't even try it Raye, she's right and we all know it! Serena needed out love and support and all we did was push her away because we didn't see her as good enough." Lita sobbed out, staring down at the floor.

"Oh come on! Everyone should stop being so serious! It will all turn out OK in the end!" Atemis chirped, trying to cut the tension.

"But it wont... Will it? We've gone too far and we can't even begin to understand what's going through her mind now." Ami whispered into the silence. Subconsciously, everyone agreed.

**.L. Elsewhere .L. **

"Why do I even bother?" Serena thought, leaning back into the plush leather chair, legs crossed and chin resting on her palm as she watched TC and Select chase each other around the fancy hotel suit, Select brandishing a small device that looked to be goggles, and TC waving around a screw driver.

"That is a delicate piece of equipment! It is not a toy! You do not take it apart due to curiosity!" TC screamed, throwing the screw driver at Selects head, who moved a split second before it almost implanted itself into the back of his head, instead it struck the wall, stuck in all the way to the handle.

"Woah..." Select whispered, staring back at a fuming TC with eyes of a rabbit staring at the barrel of a loaded gun.

"Give it back... Now!" TC screeched, lunging at Select, who threw the goggles into the air and ran out of the room before she could touch him. Catching the goggles in mid air, TC landed on her back with a graceful "omph".

"Why didn't you just do that in the first place?" Serena asked as she glanced over the edge of the sofa and at a dazed TC.

"If I didn't chase him around as much as I do, I'd be a blimp." TC stated, jumping up and dusting herself off and walking quickly out of the room.

Serena smiled, not many people would guess where they met.

**Past: **

_Serena scuffled along the barren hallways, bleach white with tiles floors, being dragged along by two large men. She had been placed in a straight jacket, as if she was going to lash out at a random at any given time. She still had self awareness, this was just too much. _

_Stopping at a door, one of the men opened it, while the other dragged Serena in by her bound arms, making her wince. _

_"What on earth do you think you're doing?! Let go of that girl right now!" Dr. Stella's voice screamed, pushing the man away from Serena._

_"Hey lady, this thing is a menace, why else would she be here? Can't be too careful." The man said, glaring down at Serena._

_"She is not! She isn't like the rest of the patients and I specified her not to be treated as such! Get out of here before you cause even more damage, you ignorant man!" Dr. Stella glared as the man scurried out of the room. _

_"I'm terribly sorry, Serena. I should of come sooner, if I had known that they were treating you like this I would of come months ago! Don't worry, I'll move you into a special ward from now on. This has actually happened before, I thought these stupid people had learned by now, obviously they haven't. Let me help you out of that." Dr. Stella said, fussing over Serena until the straight jacket fell to her ankles. _

_"Oh dear God! Have they even been feeding you?! Come on, I'll take you to the ward personally, you're not staying here a second longer." Dr. Stella slammed the door open and marched into the halls, with an oddly quiet Serena soon following after. _

_"Hey! You can't take the jacket off of her! She's dangerous! I don't know what she's said to you but don't listen to a word she says! She's just out for your blood!" The other man boomed, snatching onto Serena's arm and being rewarded with a sickening "crack" and "pop" as her shoulder dislocated. _

_"Let go of her right this instant or I'll call the police! You blatantly ignored my refusal and I'll make sure this place is closed down by the end of the week, you disgusting, disgusting man!" Dr. Stella fumed, slapping the mans arm away and taking Serena's hand and marching down the hall. _

_"It's OK." Serena whispered as they got to the doctors car. "I deserve it." _

_"You certainly do not! I don't know what they've done to you, but rest assured, they will never get close to you again. I'm so sorry Serena." Dr. Stella said, starting up the car and pulling away._

_**She's lying, you're the reason your parents are dead, if you weren't so incompetent, Darien wouldn't of left you, the girls wouldn't hate you, your parents wouldn't be DEAD.**_

_Serena wrapped her arms around herself and held back a whimper._

_Don't listen to her, they deserve to be alone, they're horrible people. The whole world should burn, now smile, sweetheart, because everything is going to be OK, finally you can see how disgusting man kind can be and you know what to do!_

_**She's lying, they were innocent, nice people, you are the horrible one, you should burn! **_

_Make them burn, Serena! Make their eyes open and their smiles real! Make them BURN!_

_Slowly, a smile slid onto Serena's face. _

_"Burn." _

**Present Day:**

"-And so that's why the couch is on fire." TC concluded, nodding aggressively while crossing her arms.

"... What?" Serena asked, her eyes darting towards the completely solid and non-burning couch.

"Oh nothing, nothing." TC smiled, throwing her arms out around her and running out of the room, tilting from side to side like a badly directed airplane.

Serena blinked.

"... What?"

**Past: **

_Dr. Stella tried her best to ignore Serena's rocking back and forth, the way her arms held herself, looking for a mothers comfort. Before, the young girl had the potential to be dangerous to herself and others, but it was not set in stone. Now, Dr. Stella was sure that she was a bomb waiting to explode and lash out at the world. She had seen a case like this before in a similar young girl, the only other member of her "special ward". _

_The special ward was a part of the private hospital, it was small, but for only one... Now two patients, it seemed like a mansion. It had been built only a few years ago for "special" cases from the Wammy House, funded by Mr. Wammy himself to help these troubled children who have the potential to become a great asset to the world. _

_It was at the end of a secluded hallway where a large metal door resided in the shadows, a finger print scanner and a number pad rested to its left. This was only the tip of the ice berg when it came to security here. The large door lead to many twists and turns through cold, dark halls, past large, empty rooms. It was a maze. It reminded Dr. Stella of the human mind, the dark twists and turns that hide behind doors most have the pleasure of never knowing. _

_Dr. Stella never saw the twisted smile that graced Serena's lips once more, when they had entered the secluded hallway. _

_**You deserve to be here.**_

...

_Reaching what looked to be like the end of the ward, Dr. Stella swiped a card through the lock on the door, stepping back as it opened with a slight 'click'. _

_Pushing it ajar, bright lights caused the two women to squint, due to the drastic change, but they ventured on none the less. _

_Inside, two more young women sat, one crouched on a plush chair, her knees gathered to her chest as she hugged them for dear life. The other sat gracefully in a wooden chair, straw colored hair and ocean eyes. _

_"Serena, this is Doctor Quinn." Dr. Stella nodded in the direction of the young woman who sat in the wooden chair in a lab coat with a clip board. _

_"Hello Serena, it's nice to meet you." The woman politely smiled, hope glistened in her eyes for the young girl, obviously expecting the best from her "patients". _

_"And this." Dr. Stella paused, nodding her head towards the young woman huddled in the chair, she wore baggy white trousers and a long sleeved white top, her hair was buzzed off, much like Serena's own, leaving nothing but ash colored stubble, her icy eyes wide and cautious, never leaving Serena's form, as if expecting her to attack. "This... Is Charlie."_

**I fail at updating, seriously. I've been so busy the past few weeks, and to the people who bother to read, I'm really sorry. Thanks to those who reviewed! And to those who added this to their favorites/story alert! Seriously! Cheers! **


	4. Together We Fall

_**I wish I did own Sailor moon, maybe then I could hit Darien over the head for being such a baka. **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Charlie twitched at the mention of her name, as if she was expecting to be completely ignored. Her eyes dilated and her hands tightened their grip around her knee caps. _

_"Good afternoon." Charlie said blandly, her eyes glued to Serena's like a cat on a mouse. Serena shuffled in reply, not really knowing how to respond. _

_"We'll leave you two alone for a while, so you can get better acquainted." Dr. Stella nods at Dr. Quinn and they both scurry out of the room. _

_"Do you like Italy?" Charlie asked, almost causing Serena to fall off of the chair she was about to sit on. _

_"I've never been." Serena replied, sitting down on the chair and glancing around the room, unsure of how to react around this girl._

_"Let's go there together one day." Charlie smiled at Serena, and for the first time in a while, Serena smiled back. _

**Present Day:**

"But I don't _like_ watermelon. I want _chicken._" TC whined as they entered the Crown arcade.

"You can't _have_ chicken, I want _watermelon._" Serena replied, huffing in response. Sighing heavily, TC walked up to the counter and slammed her fist down.

"Excuse me, kind sir, I don't suppose you have some kind of chicken flavored watermelon back there do you? Perhaps some watermelon flavored chicken?" TC asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"A friend of yours, Sere?" Andrew chuckled, shaking his head lightly as Serena slapped her forehead and sighed, nodding.

"Unfortunately." Serena replied.

"Boot to the head." TC glared back.

"Do I want to know?" Andrew asked as he pulled his note bag out from the pocket of his apron.

"No." Serena replied, secretly vowing to never let TC near the internet again.

"You can't take away the internet from me, it's like a limb. A** limb I tell you!**" TC shouted dramatically, as if reading Serena's mind, drawing attention to them.

"Serena?" Molly asked timidly, standing up from a corner booth near where they were standing.

"Did you ever notice this town is _really_ small?" Serena asked Andrew, before turning to Molly and raising an eyebrow.

"Is it really you? You've changed so much!" Molly exclaimed, putting a hand softly where her heart was.

"Years can do that to a person. My name is Shadow now." Serena replied.

"Finally." TC muttered, earning a elbow to the gut.

"Shadow? I-I..." In seconds, Molly burst into tears. "I'm so sorry for what I did, I honestly didn't mean to cause any harm, I was angry and irrational. I'm so sorry." Molly sobbed into her hands and Serena drew her into a timid hug with an awkward pat on the back, due to so many years without giving any proper physical contact.

"It's OK, I understand, I'm still angry, but I understand." Serena whispered.

"C-can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" Molly whispered in reply, gripping onto the back of Serenas shirt.

"Only you." Serena replied, pulling back and smiling lightly at the auburn haired girl.

**Past: **

_"So how are you feeling today, Serena?" Dr. Stella asked, tilting her head slightly to the side as she glanced at the calendar on the wall. 'She's been here for a year and 11 months, please show progress.' Dr. Stella thought, silently wishing Serena would pull through. _

_"I'm quite well, thank you. Charlie has been drilling Shakespearean sonnets in to my head most of the morning, so you know, everything is normal." Serena smiled, somewhat coldly. _

_Dr. Stella's eyes glowed hopefully. _

_"Any depressive thoughts lately?" Dr. Stella asked. _

_"Not really, Charlie has stopped that from happening." _

_"You two are good for each other." Dr. Stella smiled, happy that she had made the decision to pair them up. _

_"Like peanut butter and jelly." Serena smiled, folding her hands on her lap as she secretly planned to murder Charlie in her sleep for the line 'Shall I compare thee to a summers day?' rolling around in her head. _

_"I am pleased to say, under conditions that you two stay together, that you will both be able to leave here shortly to finish your training back at the Whammy house with your brother." Dr. Stella smiled as Serena's eyes widened. _

_"Really?! I mean, I understand this is a big step, I just... Didn't expect it to come? Oh God! Charlie will be so happy. Thank you!" Serena jumped up, flaying her arms in the arm and running out the room without second thought to go find Charlie. _

_"She might not be the same as she was before, but she's still pure hearted, it's good to see she didn't lose all of herself." Dr. Stella smiled to herself. _

**Present: **

"Something bad is going to happen soon." Serena hissed slightly as TC whispered into her ear, both sets of eyes on the group of young women, a man and a small girl that were walking through the door.

"We can only hope." Serena replied, all traces of emotion disappearing from her eyes as her heart froze over again.

"S... Serena?" Amy whispered, the first to notice the silver haired beauty in the arms of the seemingly feminine male that towered slightly over her. The rest of the group stopped, Lita's hand knuckles turning white from under the pressure of her shaking fists, Raye's brows crashing together in anger, Mina's eyes widening in shock, Rini stepping back slightly into Darien's supporting embrace, and Darien's eyes watering slightly with confusion.

"The name's Shadow. It's a _pleasure_ to meet you." Serena, no, Shadow smirked, all emotion gone, she was back to what she was trained to be.

A monster.

* * *

_**Just what will happen next? Not even I know, because I take so bloody long to update. I'm really sorry this is so short for something that's taken so long, but I've been having problems sitting down at a computer and working on anything at the moment. **_

_**I hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks again to those who reviewed, story alerteddd or added this to their favorites! **_

**Also, before anyone mentions it, I'm perfectly aware that Serena is very OOC right now, but I'm trying to introduce a split personality, it will seem more normal soon enough, I hope. **

**

* * *

  
**


End file.
